


Rouge et Bleu

by SavvyK



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anything else will be vague, F/M, I'm planing for this to be longer, Main pairing is SullyxVirion, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyK/pseuds/SavvyK
Summary: An incident at Ylisse’s parliament building threatens the life of a visiting diplomat. To keep him safe, one of the Shepherds has to monitor him and ensure his safety. Sully’s home life gets intruded and she’s not happy about it.





	Rouge et Bleu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Time, Another Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750900) by [RighteousMaximus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus). 



"Lieutenant, that's what I'm saying; there's been no suspicious people, events, or anything like that since I got here. Hell, the most exciting thing that happened was a dog walking by that barked at Panne for two minutes straight."

For a moment, Sully swore she heard a little chuckle on the other end of the line, causing her to grip the receiver tightly. She was stuck in this building for the foreseeable future while their Lieutenant was enjoying himself in relative comfort? Not gonna happen, not while she had a say in things.

It took a while for Frederick to respond, which gave her an idea. First off, her little observations weren’t funny enough to earn a chuckle out of the Lieutenant normally, so there had to be another reason as to why he did so. He was usually so focused on his job that everything else failed to engage him. What if it was someone else that caused him to act like so cheerful? If so, there were very few people who could make Lieutenant Luna laugh. If it was the certain officer who was his girlfriend, then Sully did have some small ammunition to counter Frederick with if he responded unfairly to her observation.

"We received information of a threat against one of the governors from one of our top spies. Your squad is to remain there for at least three more hours until I'm satisfied that the threat no longer exists. Is that understood, Officer Cavalier?"

"Of course, Lieutenant," It was taking every ounce of discipline she had not to smash the radio in frustration. "…provided Miss Feather understands that 'flirting with the Lieutenant' isn't part of her job description."

Sully left the line open just long enough to hear a muffled gasp before turning off her radio. She walked over to the nearest chair and slumped onto it. Oh, she knew she was gonna get hell for that comment later, but at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to care. Today had been her one day off in two weeks and she had planned to relax at her apartment; watching old detective shows and catching up on some much needed sleep. Instead, she’d been forced out of her bed an 'urgent alert' from Frederick. She had barely enough time to get into her uniform and scarf down a granola bar before rushing to the parliament building. That was five hours ago, and the hunger pains, sleep deprivation, and stress was turning her into a force of barely contained rage.

Her body sunk deeper into the chair. Gods, what she wouldn't give for a sandwich and a nap right about now. At least Stahl seemed to understand and asked Vaike and Panne to grab them some lunch. He'd left a minute ago saying he was gonna grab her some food, but Sully doubted she could remain awake much longer if she continued to rest in the chair and wait for him. Maybe if she walked around the building, she could distract herself from the urge to close her eyes and sleep.

Sully slowly stood up and grabbed her lance from where it was resting on the wall. On Frederick’s orders, they weren’t allowed to bring any guns into the building on the grounds of ‘potentially spooking the would-be terrorists and endangering civilians’. He was right about that, but if the terrorists had firearms, she would have argued, that would put the officers at a severe disadvantage. Oh well. Nothing she could do about it now.

Lance in hand, Sully made her way to the front entrance. It was difficult to shake the vague feeling of unease she had walking through the empty hallways, accompanied by the sound of her boots hitting the floor and the faint hum of electricity. The tension eased up when she reached the large doors heading outside. She looked out the doors, hoping to see Panne running down the street in her taguel form with Vaike on her back. After a minute of looking, Sully gave up and went back to patrolling.

As she walked, the lance in her hand got heavier as her energy waned. Sully leaned against a wall and tried to stop the dizziness she felt. If she didn’t eat something soon, she’d pass out. Where the hell was Stahl anyway? She should’ve run into him by now- the building wasn’t that big. Sully adjusted the channel on her radio to his frequency, “Stahl, what’s going on? Did you get lost?”

She heard nothing for a solid minute before a burst of sound came through, “…ully! …hear m… intru..!” It ended with a loud pierce of static garble and the signal cutting out. Panic shot through her body. Stahl needed back-up now!

Sully ran quickly toward the main chamber; if the threat was real, the hostiles would attack the politicians first. Stahl would likely be there, defending the main entrance. Turning a corner, she brought the radio to her ear and yelled a quick message to Vaike and Panne about the situation. “We’ll be there in 5 minutes, man-spawn. You must hold until we reach you!”

Hooking the radio onto her belt, she booked it towards the now audible gun shots. Sully rounded a corner to see 4 terrorists shooting into the main chamber; the walls they hid behind covered them from returning fire. Looking at their feet for a second, she noticed a dozen arrows scattered at their feet. Was one of the politicians helping Stahl? He didn’t normally wield a bow. She shook her head. No time for that now! She had to thin their numbers!

Sully charged at the group, ignoring the lingering echo of fatigue. Her lance pierced through one of their chests and their gun clattered to the ground. The remaining three fired at her. She used the corpse as a shield as she got closer. Once she was in range, she shoved the corpse at the three and grabbed the gun on the floor. She quickly turned and fired at her targets, downing them in one quick burst.

A sigh escaped her as she retrieved her lance and newly acquired firearms. Re-positioning herself behind the corner, Sully looked over and saw two people guarding the entrance from the remaining enemies. One of them was Stahl, slicing through anyone who got close enough, and the other seemed to be a noble. At her current distance, she couldn’t tell what they looked like, but they were aiming at the terrorists and not at her or Stahl. For now, that was good enough to be deemed an ally. Sully fired at the terrorists, making quick work of those not behind cover. Within a few minutes, the battle was over. She scouted the hall to ensure there were no stragglers before picking up her spear and heading over to Stahl and their ally.

The closer she got, the odder their ally was; the dirty, frilly clothes they wore screamed noble, but Sully knew most of them couldn’t wield a weapon to save their life. The design of their shirt looked different to the ones she knew; maybe they were a diplomat. Their hair was too long to tell if they were a girl or a guy. Another wave of exhaustion hit her and she leaned on the wall.

Stahl noticed her distress and walked over. He offered her a bag of chips. “I tried to deliver these to you, but I was interrupted.”

Sully looked at him gratefully before tearing into the bag, shoveling the chips into her mouth. They weren’t even good or all that filling, but they were something to quell the dizziness she felt. She crumpled the bag up, stuffed it into her pockets, and glanced at the diplomat. “Now that I’m not in danger of passing out,” Sully said, “who’s your new friend there, Stahl?”

Before he could respond, the diplomat walked over to her and bowed, “Milady, do not let my appearance frighten you. I am merely-ˮ

Stahl interrupted him, “He’s called Virion. As far as I could gather, he’s a visiting diplomat from some country in Valm. I came in to ensure everyone’s safety and he offered to fight with me.”

Sully faced him and stared at him. He didn’t look like the fighting type, but more than a few corpses were done in with arrows, so he must be skilled at archery. Despite seeming like a man in love with his own voice, he had helped them. She swallowed her initial irritation at the Milady comment, and shook his hand, “Thanks for the help there, Ruffles. We should be able to handle things from here.” She clenched her hand tightly around his, forcing him to give out a pained cry, “By the way, the name’s not ‘Milady’. It’s Sully, pal.”

She turned away and beckoned Stahl to follow; they still had a building to secure after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fudge. My first fanfic. I'm so nervous. Hope it comes out okay.


End file.
